Portia Bellefleur
|Last = |Appearances = 8 episodes (see below) |Mentioned = "I Don't Wanna Know" |Status = |Species = Human |Powers = Human abilities |Profession = Lawyer |Family = *Andy Bellefleur - Brother *Terry Bellefleur - Cousin (deceased) *Adilyn Bellefleur - Niece *Braelyn Bellefleur - Niece (deceased) *Charlaine Bellefleur - Niece (deceased) *Danika Bellefleur - Niece (deceased) *Caroline Bellefleur - Grandmother *Joseph Bellefleur - Grandfather (deceased) *Arthur Bellefleur - Great-grandfather (deceased) *Elizabeth Harris - Great-great-grandmother (deceased) *Sarah Compton - Great-great-great-grandmother (deceased) *Bill Compton - Great-great-great-great-grandfather (destroyed) *Caroline Compton - Great-great-great-great-grandmother (deceased) *Arlene Fowler Bellefleur - Cousin-in-Law |Actor = Courtney Ford |Gender = }} Portia Bellefleur is an attorney on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American guest starring actress Courtney Ford, Portia makes her debut on the episode , at the beginning of the series' fourth season. A member of the Bellefleur Family, Portial plays a recurring role through the series' fourth and sixth seasons, and was last seen in the Season 6 episode . __TOC__ Early Life Portia was born into the wealthy Bellefleur family. She has an older brother Andy and a cousin, also her senior, Terry. When she was a child, her father died and some time later her mother abandoned her, so, Portia along with her older brother moved in with their grandmother. Portia was made a debutante at the age of 16, and after high school, she left for college to study law. By 2010, Portia has moved back to Bon Temps and secured a job running the Bon Temps Chamber of Commerce. Biography |-|Season 2= Despite not appearing, she is occasionally referred to by Sam when he feels he might need to call her to pick up her brother when he is too drunk to drive. |-|Season 4= Portia is first seen at Bill's press conference in Bon Temps. It is said by Bill that she runs the Bon Temps Chamber of Commerce. Sookie hires Portia to aid her in trying to re-obtain her home from Eric Northman. Portia meets Bill Compton for dinner. While there, she explains she would like to have a relationship with him. Bill tells Portia that he could never love her, yet she is fine with just having a sexual tryst. Later, they consummate their relationship in Bill's home. She tells Bill he can bite her, but he doesn't. Bill meets Portia's grandmother Caroline Bellefleur, and as she and Bill are recounting the Bellefleur family tree, they come to a disturbing realization regarding the connection between the Bellefleurs and the Comptons. Caroline simply says "You cannot", in reference to Bill dating/sleeping with Portia. Bill tells Portia they cannot be involved any longer and leaves abruptly, refusing to give her a reason why. Portia persists and follows Bill outside where he reluctantly explains that her great-great grandmother was Elizabeth Harris, who was the daughter of Lionel Harris and Sarah Compton. After Portia fails to make the connection, Bill further explains that Sarah Compton was his daughter, which makes Bill her great-great-great-great grandfather. Later Portia returns to pursuing Bill, arriving at his mansion and explaining to him the growing social acceptance of incest and the fact that they could never procreate. Bill continuously refuses and in the end decides to Glamour her into screaming and running away every time she sees him. |-|Season 6= Portia appears briefly during the arrangement and commencement of her cousin's Terry's funeral. Gallery Images Appearances Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" Season 6 *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" Category:Humans Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Fangbangers Category:Bellefleur Family